Talk:Warhammer 40k Wiki
'This Wiki and Lexicanum' Why do you restart this Warhammer 40.000 Wiki? --Inquisitor S. 11:33, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) DO you need help getting this wiki off of the ground, because this wiki is really low quality . ( Naga-Sadow ) :Yes, please do get involved and help out. The wiki has been fairly inactive for some time. Angela talk 08:30, 4 November 2006 (UTC) ::Perhaps you just want to help out at the Lexicanum which is the largest and best 40k Wikipedia. DarkScipio :::It's a shame that wiki isn't released under a free license. Wikia are aiming to create freely usable content that is compatable with Wikipedia and all other good wikis. The lexicanum site seems to restrict the sort of sharing that a free content license would allow. Angela talk 08:24, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Could we get an auto-counting article ticker? I just added 10 articles but it still says 340. I'm trying to get the whole of Tau Online http://www.forums.tauonline.org to help. Small 40k forum. Hopefully this will get some life from it. geekygator 03:12, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :Try a hard refresh (Hold Control and click the Refresh button). JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 19:52, 21 January 2007 (UTC) ::The page counter only increases if a new page contains at least one wiki link to an existing page. Pages like Rapier are classed as since they don't link anywhere and aren't included in the . Angela talk 19:55, 21 January 2007 (UTC) OMG this game is so awesome...why is it inactive!!--User:JohnSpartan117 05:59, 30 August 2007 (UTC) ::It it really so important to go for free license? You will have to miss a lot of informations. And you dont get anything for beeing compatable with the Wikipedia, as the most Warhammer stuff is of no intrest for the wikipedia. If you would join the Lexicanum, the benefit for the ,,Warhammer WIKI" (in that case named Lexicanum then) would be the greatest I think. No there are different wikis on the same topic and both are far from beeing complete or perfect. I would really like to see the english warhammer wiki prosper and not develop seperated and small. DarkScipio Gaming wiki chat this Sunday! Hi all, On Sunday October 14th there is going to be an IRC chat for gaming wikis at the #wikia-gaming channel. Contributors, admins, and foudners of all/all gaming-related wiki on Wikia are invited to discuss common issues that we might have, sharing our experiences, and helping each other out. The time of the chat will be: Please help to spread the word, and hope to see you there! -User:PanSola 17:02, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Main Page design Hullo! I'm Kirkburn, a Wikia Gaming Helper, and I have a suggestion to make regarding the Main Page. You may be interested in stealing some code from the Wikia Starter wiki which is the current new wiki base design. It makes content a bit easier to add and is easily expanded. If you want, I can do the conversion myself, just leave me a note on my talk page! Kirkburn (talk) 21:56, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :A nice looking template. I'll hack that in. --Falcorian (talk) 04:54, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, starting to hack it on Main Page/Test. --Falcorian (talk) 00:54, 17 February 2008 (UT ::: The main page is still lacking one thing, a menu to the community, like a forum or something like that.Looks can always be improved. --Azaruss 06:16, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Wikia Gaming IRC channel Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! You may be interested to know there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming on chat.freenode.net, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. If you are not familiar with IRC clients, you can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, but we organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask and answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (e.g. WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! Kirkburn (talk) 11:15, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Standardization of the different marine legions, chapters etc. I would suggest to use the Wikipedia style structure of the pages. It offers a good and easy overview and still contains all the information. The standard of the current ones are lacking severely. Agreed or ? Azaruss 15:31, 6 May 2008 (UTC) As per request from Falcorian, about an example: Death GuardIt's taken from Wikipedia but with a different infobox, I also changed the loyalist one. I propose that we use the Wikipedia style structure as it's familiar and already well done. A lot of pages can be imported from Wikipedia, and afterwards we can add content that is missing, but there is no need to write them all over, at least that is what I think, please comment :). One of the major problems is missing categories on pages, and copyright links/text to images. templates are on Template:Infobox Chapter and Template:Infobox Traitor Legions --Azaruss 06:13, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Side Navigation Question I am wondering what happened to the link group for the other races in the 40k universe. I remember one being in the navigation menu before, but now I do not see it. and there are 2 link groups for the Imperium. Am I the only one to notice this? --Futhark 01:26, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :The default wikia skin has changed... I think that's what happened to it. --Falcorian (talk) 04:25, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Main page layout update Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! Hopefully you have read about the skin and ad changes at Wikia's New Style on Central Wikia. If not, I hope you'll have a look. One of the changes is a block of two ads on each main page. It's possible that they won't always show up, but to ensure your main page continues to work properly when they do, you need to update your main page column formatting code with new column tags. I have drafted a main page using the new tags on User:Kirkburn/Dev which I hope you can take a look at - feel free to make a copy and edit it. Though the layout may seem restrictive at first, there really is a fair amount you can do with them - for example see these customized main pages - Muppet Wiki, WoWWiki, FFXIclopedia. You may want to chat with your wiki community about what direction to take with a new main page. If you encounter any problems with the new tags, please let us know. My apologies for any inconvenience these changes bring. Thank you for your time, Kirkburn (talk) 11:48, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :I've updated to the new layout, which has a few wording tweaks too. Kirkburn (talk) 13:50, 1 September 2008 (UTC) CHAPTERS there are uncounted chapters of marines, creating your own is encouraged, but don't add it to the list unless its backed by games workshop. so in this wiki where do fan based space marine chapters and there historys go???"official, not fan created information" my arse. pleas help us make articles THAT ALREADY EXIST in old codexes, magazines, and other publications. point proven? with love the sand drake.-- 01:36, 28 December 2008 (UTC)